lovebird holidays
by psychichusky
Summary: ok oneshot series staring danny and sam getting together. first story is sam's birthday. rxr pairings: ds, a little tj
1. Chapter 1

1**Ok ya'll here is a new oneshot series called lovebirds holidays. Now I decided to do this one first. It was originally (checks idea board) the fifth story and the first was going to be christmas but I decided to make today sam's b-day. So one with the story. Oh and I don't own anything.**

**Sam's birthday**

**DANNY'S POV**

I was on the way to school when I remembered sam's birthday tomorrow.

OK so sam's birthday is tomorrow. I have no idea what to get her. Great. Now I can ruin my best friends 17th birthday. Just great fenton. Now how will I tell her I love her. Now what can I do for her present. Lets see. I have no money tuck won't loan me any money neither will jazz. And sam has basically everything anyway. So tomorrow is her birthday. Wait a minute. Its also the talent show at school. Its perfect! I can sing her a song and tell her I love her at the end. But what song? My thoughts were interrupted when said sam walked up and greeted danny.

"Hey Dan what's up?" Sam asked. I then noticed the bandage right under her bottom lip.

"Sam what happened to your bottom lip?" I asked. Sam lifted a hand to it and felt the bandage.

"Oh this. Nothing I just got it pierced today. See." then she removed the band-aid and I see a black diamond stone where the band-aid was.

"Oh that looks cool. Have your parents seen it yet?" I asked worried they might blame me for this to.

"Actually they paid for it. It's a birthday present from them." She answered.

"Oh that's surprising." I said in true shock. Then I realized that we were in front of the school. We walked into the school when Dash walked up in his normal outfit. He turned to sam as if to talk to her.

"Hey sam. You know since your like the hottest girl in school do you wanna go on a date with me?" Dash asked Sam. I got SO mad at him. My eyes turned bright green.

**END DANNY'S POV**

**SAM'S POV**

"Hey sam. You know since your like the hottest girl in school do you wanna go on a date with me?"

Dash asked me. I looked at him in disgust.

"I would never go on a date with you dash. I don't care how popular you are or how much you beat up my friends I will never date you. And don't even think about taking it out on Danny." I told him.

Ever since I turn 16 I have been the one all guys want to date. I hate it. The only guy I want is danny. I guess my change of wardrobe not only attracted Danny. But every other guy in the school (other then tucker of course) too! I walked off to my locker with danny standing next to me. Suddenly I felt something squeeze my ass! Dash grabbed MY ASS! OH HE IS SO DEAD NOW!

I turned around and saw him smirking at me. I could feel the flames building up in my eyes thats how angry I was. I used my guitar case and swung it at him. Then I kicked him in each of his shines and I kicked him where the sun don't shine. With that I turned around and staked off Danny in tow.

"Danny I'll see you in class. I need to use the rest room. Here take my stuff with you." I told Danny. He took my stuff and did as I asked.

I walked into the bathroom and up to the full length mirror. I changed so much in 3 years.

Now I have a pixie cut with lavender high light that match my eyes. I kept the purple lip stick but my eyes shadow and eye liner are black while my mascara is the same shade of purple as my lipstick. My outfit changed too. I now where a lavender halter top with skinny black jeans but I kept my combat boots. I also wear a black spiked choker with matching bracelets and fingerless gloves. And I have to say that I certainly grew out of my awkward puberty years. I have a lot of curves now. And I can't forget that I really got into playing the guitar these days. My guitar is a lavender one also. I am wearing a lot more lavender but I don't care. Its still kinda goth. But I'm not the only one that changed. But for now I need to do my business and leave. I used the restroom and washed my hands when Paulina came in.

"Move it freak. I need to freshen my make up." said the one and only casper high witch. She also changed she got a lot more preppy but I shall not explain her. Lets just say she got sluttier and pinker.

"I was just leaving." I said in a fake cheerful way. I walked out of the bathroom and on to class. Luckily the bell has not rung yet...and there went the warning bell well atleast danny brought my stuff to class today for me. Thank god. Now to get to class. I thought.

**END SAM'S POV**

**NEXT DAY DANNY'S POV**

oh man it's the day of the talent show! I am so nervous. Oh and dash is also in the talent show. He looks like he's trying to impress someone. He's wearing a blue shirt with flames at the bottom and matching pants. And leather shoes. Sam would kill him for that. Well as for me I'm also wearing something different then what I normally do. I am trying to impress sam by wearing a grey skull shirt and some wide leg jeans and my favorite basket ball shoes. My hair as unruly as usual.

"Dash Baxter on stage. Danny fenton on deck." I heard lancers voice from the intercom. I turned to Mr. Lancer behind me with a confused look on my face.

"Huh?" I asked. He sighed.

"Your next." I made my mouth into a 'O' shape. I walked over to the curtain and saw sam in the front row. Thank god this is mandatory otherwise she would never have come. Well lets see how good dash is.

"This song is dedicated to a special person on her special day. Happy birthday Samantha Manson." I got so mad when he said this my eyes grew a deep green. I looked at sam to see a scowl on her face.

"MY NAME IS **SAM!**" she yelled. Dash just ignored her. He nodded to the DJ to start the music. Danny recognized the song. It was butterfly by crazy town.

**NO POV**

dash started singing the song.

_Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar. baby_

Come my lady  
Come come _my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar. baby_

Such a sexy, sexy pretty little thing  
Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring  
and I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high  
So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try  


_Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill  
Time is passing I'm asking could this be real  
Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal_

I can feel too much is never enough  
You're always there to lift me up  
When these times get rough I was lost Now I'm found  


_Ever since you've been around  
You're the women that I want  
So yo, I'm putting it down._

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  


_Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're mypretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy_

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  


_come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy_

I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message  
to show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true  
But to tell truth, I really never knew  


_T'll I met you... See I was lost and confused  
Twisted and used up  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it_

My lifestyle's wild I was living like a wild child  
Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files  
So yo. what' s happening now?  


_I see the sun breaking down into dark clouds  
and a vision of you standing out in a crowd._

Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  


_come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy_

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  


_Sugar.baby  
come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy  
Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me  
The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me  
Whatever tickles your fancy  
Girl it's me and you like Sid and Nancy  
_

_So sexy...almost evil Talkin' about butterflies in my head  
I used to think that happy endings were only in the books I read but  
you made me feel alive when I was almost dead_

You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase  
and as far as I can see it don't get better than this  
So butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss  
and a thank you miss.

come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
so come and dance with me  


_uhhhhh ha uhhh ha_

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  


_come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy_

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  


_come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy_

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby

_come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy_

Come my lady  
Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly  
Sugar.baby  


_come my lady you're my  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
you make me go crazy_

come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  


_uhhhhhh ha uhhhhhh ha  
_

_come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
_

_come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me  
come and dance with me_

With that the song ended and dash spoke into the mic.

"What to you say sam. Wanna 'come and dance with me?'" all eyes were on sam. She look mad and embarrassed and also...sick.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS YOU DENSE BASTARD!" Sam yelled. Dash looked sad. He sulked off stage while everyone laughed that the one and only Dash Baxter was turned down.

_**BACKSTAGE**_

"_Danny fenton on stage. You're the last act."_ Mr. Lancer said over the intercom.

Danny walked on stage still nervous about the idea. He saw sam's shocked face.

"Um...thi...this song is d-dedicated t-to S-Sam Ma-Ma-Manson." danny managed to say. He nodded lightly to the DJ and the music started. It was hero by Enrique Iglesias. Sam also recognized it.

"Let me be your hero." danny whispered

_would you dance_

_if I asked you to dance_

_would you run_

_and never look back_

_would you cry_

_if you saw me crying_

_and would you save my soul tonight_

_would you tremble _

_if I touched your lips_

_would you laugh_

_o please tell me this_

_now would you die_

_for the one you love_

_hold me in your arms tonight._

_I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_you can take my breath away._

_Would you swear_

_that you'll always be mine_

_would you lie_

_would you run and hide_

_am I in to deep_

_have I lost my mind_

_I don't care_

_you'll be here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_you can take my breath away._

During the break danny slid a acoustic guitar from his back and started playing it.

After the break he put his guitar back and went back up to the mic.

_Oh I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you_

_oh yea_

_am I in to deep_

_have I lost my mind_

_well I don't care _

_you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_you can take my breath away._

_I can beeeee your hero _

_I can kiss away the pain_

_and I will stand by you forever_

_you can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero._

When the song was done. Danny was about to walk off stage when he heard something. It was a person yelling. But not any person. It was sam.

"DANNY WAIT!" danny stopped and turned around.

"I know what you'll ask sam and yes I ment it all. Happy birthday." danny said.

Sam looked like she was about to cry. She ran up on to the stage and kissed danny with all the feelings that were building up the past 3 years. As the kiss deepened the audience cheered but danny and sam didn't here them. They were off in their own little worlds.

_**Happy ending but where is tucker through all this.**_

_**We go to tucker in his room**_

we see tucker in his bed and a head of orange hair in front of him sticking out of the blanket. But that my good people is a story for another fic.

_**The end**_

_**ok I know its not as good and my other ones but hey I think it was romantic. Except the dash liking sam part that was creepy which is y I put it in the story in the first place. Ok so read and review.**_


	2. roses and love birds

**Ok guys another holiday. Srry I missed Christmas but I was really busy. But I'll get the next Christmas. But now its time for Valentines Day. I have had this idea for like 3 years and I'm finally writing it. So enjoy:**

_**ROSES AND LOVEBIRDS**_

It's Valentines Day at, no not Casper high, but edger Allen Poe high school. It's the town's gothic school. Danny Sam and tucker have entered an exchange program where they go to a new school for a week. And the school chosen, much to Sam's delight, was a gothic school. Here Sam was thought to be the most beautiful girl in school but she still hung out with Danny and tucker. Today Danny tucker and Sam walked into the dark grey building and to their black lockers. Sam opened her locker to have a pile of black envelopes flood out of her locker and onto her. She popped her head out of the pile with the look of surprise on it. Danny and tucker looked surprised to.

"Wow Sam you sure are popular here. Look at all these valentines' cards. I think it's more then Paulina usually gets!" tucker exclaimed.

"Yea yea. I have to go." Danny grumbled and blushed as he saw something in Sam's locker. He ran off and Sam was curious to know what he saw. She looked in her locker and saw a single dark red rose. She pushed through the other cards and gifts to reach it. When she did she saw a single lavender ribbon tied around the rose. Attached to the ribbon was a piece of paper. Sam read it and tears started welling up in her eyes. She looked really happy.

"What!? What does it say Sam?" tucker asked her. She just stood there smiling and tears going down her face. Finally tucker took the card out of her hand and read it.

_**Note:**_

_Sam,_

_Come take me away_

_I've been here to long_

_I just need to be in your arms,_

_I don't know what to do_

_Cause I don't know how _

_I fell in love with you,_

_What bothers me so_

_Is I also don't know_

_If you love me also_,

_so DON'T come to the park_

_If I DON'T have your heart_

_So I don't get my heart broken._

_Love,_

_Danny_

_**End note**_

"He finally did it." Tucker muttered. He put the note back in Sam's hand and she ran off in the same direction as Danny but she never found him. Tucker and Sam didn't see Danny all day. He seemed to be avoiding them. This is understandable since Sam and tucker stayed together all day just hanging out and Danny did not want to be rejected by Sam. So he maneuvered around them all day. By the time the final bell rang Sam was relieved she finally got to tell Danny she also loved him. She quickly grabbed her stuff and, to the other Goth guy's protests, ran off to meet Danny in the park.

When Sam got to the park she went to the bench where Danny and herself met. She did not see him so she decided to take a walk around the park to clear her mind to find what to say to Danny. She was smiling lightly when she realized where her feet were leading her. She looked around and saw the bush where she and Danny shared their first fake-out-make-out. She smiled at the memory. She went to the other side of the bush and saw Danny laying there daydreaming while looking at the sky. Sam walked over to him slowly and quietly trying not to break him out of his daze. She laid next to him quietly and finally spoke.

"Hey stranger, come here often?" she said. Danny jumped at her voice and looked over at her. He suddenly was turned nervous and looked around while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh ha. He-hey Sam. W-w-what a-are you d-doing here?" he asked her stuttering.

"Um...you asked me here remember." Sam said back.

"I didn't..." she then lifted the note. "Oh. Wait if you came either you wanted to humiliate me by rejecting me or you feel the same way and I really hope it's the second one cause I really really do love you and..." but Danny was cut off.

"Dan your rambling. And yes it's the second one. I have loved you since the accident. Hell maybe even before that. All I know you is a crush grew into a love. And your it." Sam said. Danny gave a huge grin as he leaped for her and gave her a big sloppy kiss.

"I really hope not all your kisses will be that slobbery Dan." Sam said. Danny smiled slyly. Then leaned forward slowly and his lips enclosed over Sam's bottom lip giving her a very long sweet kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's head while he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her down slightly. When they broke apart Sam's eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly open. Danny chuckled lightly. Finally her eyes opened and she spoke.

"Wow. That was...oh wow." Sam said. Danny chuckled a little more.

"Glad you liked it. So Sam up for a valentines date?" Danny asked her holding up a wicker basket. Sam's face turned to one of content.

"I'd love to." Danny helped Sam up and they walked up the hill with the single tree (AU: watch Phantom Planet if you don't know what I mean.) And Danny laid out the black and purple checker patterned picnic blanket out and sat down. Along with him Sam sat down curious of what Danny packed for the date. He started emptying the contents. In the basket were tofu sandwiches and a small tube of chocolate chip cookie doe ice cream. Sam's favorite. And then he pulled out two coke zeros to complete their meal.

"Danny all my favorites!" Sam exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it. Sam look to your left." Danny said. Sam did as he asked and looked to the left. When she did she saw the most beautiful thing anyone could. It was the sunset. But today it was different. The colors mixed together, the blues the purples the oranges the pinks the reds. All the colors mixed together creating the allusion of them dancing in the skies. Danny suddenly grabbed Sam's chin and pulled her into another kiss longer and sweeter then the second and defiantly better then the first. So there was the beginning of a life. Their life together sealed with a very romantic kiss in front of a sunset.

_**THE END**_

_**OK EVERYONE I KNOW A LITTLE EARLY FOR VALENTINES DAY BUT I WANTED IT UP EARLY SO I DON'T MISS THIS HOLIDAY TO. WHAT DO YOU THINK? VERY ROMANTIC I HOPE. AND HAVE YOU NOTICED? NO SONG! THAT'S AN IMPROVEMENT FOR ME. BUT I AM WRITING A MULTI CHAPTER STORY WITH NO SONG SO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THAT. OK C-YA.**_

_**MAGIC TINK 101 AKA ASH**_


End file.
